Got em
I don't know who this weirdo is, but since ya came here let me give ya some wiki Barry Nathan Kramer is the owner of the house and BarryIsStreaming channel. He was born on December 3rd, 1989. He has a brother and graduated from NYU, where he, after trying regular education, entered a program which allowed him to create his own curriculum for the subsequent years. He lived in Hong Kong for a hot second, before moving back to L.A. In L.A. he joined the Game Grumps channel with high school friend Jontoronto and Arnold Handsome in September of 2012 as editor their unofficial deity. He was followed by Kevin Abernathy, and subsequently then by Ryan 'Mason Dixon Mcgee' and Matthew 'the Bratt' Watson. When he had stopped editing he began hosting shows filling in the Game Grumps middle slot, most notably Table Flip, a Victorian style board game show co-starring the lovely Smoothie Berhoward. He also hosted the short-lived G-Club, the eighteen episode podcast where multiple people from the Grumps office would come to discuss a predetermined subject. He left on December 21, 2017, to work on his personal projects and goals. The departure was on good terms (no conspiracies this time, alright?). After the Grumps era he began the House, which encompasses his Youtube channel, but mostly his Twitch, where he streams editing, doodling, and vidja gemes. He is the best boy (though Chat would debate this). Trivia * He's Jewish * He can be seen in multiple Ninja Sex Party music videos with his friend, Darren Sexbangle * Barry has been on record as a Grape Crate subscriber, which cost three dollars per box, and seven payments of one hundred dollars (or seven hundred and three dollars) * Benched four hundred pounds on stream once. * Loves the shit outta Poke. * Is a Grandmaster Tetris boy * His middle name is Content, spelled with a J. Quotes * "Yippers" * "thanks for having me" * "...and new fashioned friends! come on everybody it's Table-Flip!" * "I'm Barry" * "I'm upset." * "I would die for Goofy." * " You know what? People have been asking me if I'm going to play Kingdom Hearts 3. Yes." * [[LoserJulian|"JOOLIAN], GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AROUND THESE PARTS AGAIN!"] * "When did you get here, Marquis?" * "I just drooled on my hand" * "Pee on me more~" * "Don't make me choose between Chubbus the bubbus and Flappy McDingles!" * "KUNG/TOM/HALFBIT/AFRASABI/HOFLAX/OTHER GOOD EGGS" * "Hey Pops! It's me your little nipple-clamping boy!" * "y'all touchin horse balls without me?" * "Thanks to some wall sandwiches, we slayed the beast!" * "let me barf on this bird real quick" * "Can't see my dude, because there's balls in my face" * "I don't like Vector looking me in the eyes while they're grinding." * "I'm getting tilted by a banana flan." * "I will hover hand until the day I DIE" * "I used to crash and let the dogs pee on me" * "everyone with a purple name is a h e c c" * "spooky ur streams arent even good lul" * "Good, the mods SHOULD be sad." * "When I said literally, I meant figuratively literally." * "This is stressing you out? GOOD. Life is stress. Get used to it." * "I'm a teenager now and I shat the floor." * "Why did I kill a man named Giraffe?" * "You can make a robot with pores." * "Sweat is one step away from love." * "I have never seen that part of a tit before." * "My goal is to make everyone sad." * "These particles can travel through time, they've already seen my dick." * "You can suck dick with hotdogs" * "I already lost one poopy chicken, I will not lose a second." Category:Secrets